The Conquering of Hyrule
by DarkKnights
Summary: My first Zelda FanFic, This details in how Ganondorf managed to claim the Triforce of Power & how he transformed the once magnificent land of Hyrule into a world full of monsters & disaster. Rated T for violence, blood & maybe some scary, frightening images.


_**Welcome, ladies & gentlemen! In honor of being an avid The Legend of Zelda fan, I bring you my very first Zelda FanFic, about how did Ganondorf conquer Hyrule with an Iron Fist! This story will be rated T for violence, blood, gore & maybe some scary things! Note: This takes place during Ocarina of Time. Anyway, let's get down to it!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Arrival  
_

_(Note: Takes place during the time, when Link obtains the Ocarina of Time pulls the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. Note that Link cannot TALK!)_

Link has just recently arrived from Zora's River & was on his way to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda that he has finally received the three Spiritual Stones (Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby & Zora's Sapphire), three necessary items required to defeat the Leader of the Gerudo Race, a man named Ganondorf Dragmire. Along with Link was his trusty fairy companion, Navi who has been in Link's side ever since he started his grand adventure. Both were excited to receive all three stones & raced to the drawbridge which led to Castle Town, & eventually, Hyrule Castle. But however, as they were nearing the the bridge, the clouds suddenly started to grow darker & darker & a heavy rain & a giant crackling thunderstorm roared as it jolted out of the clouds. "What's going on Link? The sky's growing more ominous. I have a bad feeling about this!" Navi said, being grim & a bit scared. Link raced as fast as he could in order to get to the bridge. But however, as soon as he stepped only a few feet away from the bride, the weather became more & more darker & ominous. However, a horrible dream of Link would soon become a reality.

As Link stood near & stared at the closed drawbridge, the bridge suddenly opened up & the voice of a horse was heard. "Wait, that's the sound of a horse! But, whose?" Navi wondered. Suddenly, a magnificent, royal white horse burst out of the shadows, racing right towards Link. "Link, look out!", Navi screamed, trying to get Link to notice. Link reacted just in time & dashed to a side. The horse then continued to race out & there were two people on the back: One was Impa, who was actually controlling the horse, & the second, was shockingly, Princess Zelda. Zelda screamed as she saw Link & held a strange, blue Ocarina. Zelda grasped the Ocarina with her hand hand & threw it as far as she could. Link saw Zelda throwing the Ocarina which then splashed & drowned into the watery depths of the moat, surrounding Castle Town. Little do Link & Navi know, this is the last time, they will see Princess Zelda for some time. Suddenly, the snarling of a grim sounding horse came from behind. Link & Navi turn their head's around, only to stand face-to-face against a large, black, demonic looking Gerudo-Breed horse, & riding above it, an evil looking man, with demonic eyes, black-wearing armor, dark green skin & fiery red hair. The man growled as he looked ahead, while Link gasped, seeing that a dream he saw, back at Kokiri Forest was actually a living nightmare!

The horse reared up it's front legs before landing to the ground with a slight thud. "Arrrrgh! I lost her!" the man growled angrily. The man then turned his head around to face towards Link, who was gasping in terror. "You, over there! Little kid!" the man asked. Link just stood there, watching the man, with no emotion except shock. "You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... Which way did it go?! Answer me!", The man demanded forcefully. Link just stood there motionlessly, before taking two steps back, & then releasing his sword & shield, prepared for battle. The man then sneered "So you think you can protect them from me... you've got guts kid". Link grimaced as he tightly clenched his sword & shield with Navi besides him. "Heh heh heh... You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude", the man grimaced as he then raised his hand. The man's hand suddenly started to be covered with some pale energy, soon to be followed by a purple swirl which was sucked into the energy & then blasted it. The energy then suddenly blasted into Link & Navi who screamed as they were knocked into the ground with a thud, but soon struggled to get up. "Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?!", the man roared. " I am Ganondorf! & soon, I will rule the world!", the man introduced his name & then laughing & rearing up his horse before riding off to the distance. Soon, Link & Navi managed to get back to their feet, watching Ganondorf racing off. Soon, the rain stopped, the thunderstorm stopped roaring, the clouds became white & the weather was clear

Sometimes later, Link dived into the watery moat to retrieve the blue ocarina, which happened to be the legendary Ocarina of Time & learnt the Song of Time, which was necessary, along with the Spiritual Stones. As soon as Link reached the Temple of Time, near Castle Town, he placed the Spiritual Stones in a pedestal, & played the Song of Time, causing the Door of Time ahead to open up. As soon as Link & Navi journeyed through, they discovered the Blade of Evil's Bane, the one weapon, required to defeat Ganondorf, the Master Sword, standing still on it's pedestal, The Pedestal of Time. Determined to save the world & defeat Ganondorf, Link pulls the Master Sword off of the Pedestal of Time. Soon, a blue beam of vertical light surrounded Link & Navi. The two gazed at the ceiling of the temple as the beam of light raced upwards, before everything went blank & white.

However, not far from the back, Ganondorf was standing still, arms crossed, eyes wide & a grim, evil smile on his face. "Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I though you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm! Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!", Ganondorf muttered out loudly before laughing maniacally as everything went white again.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 1! Sorry if the chapter was from the game, but I wanted it to be like this to make it a bit concrete (Sorry if I offended you) Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story to know more about the story. Anyway, thank you to anyone who has read this story & I hope you are patient enough to wait for the next chapter :)!**


End file.
